


What The Hell Is a Stiles?

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: The walls in this apartment (dorm!) building are really thin and I can hear you having mental breakdowns all the time are you okay? AU





	

When Darcy had decided to become part of the Avenger Initiative, she'd thought she'd be a liaison of sorts. Or a wrangler. Or gopher. So color her surprised when she's immediately thrust into training under Hawkeye and the Black Widow herself. She's put through rigorous training in both weapons and hand-to-hand combat, and tones her body as much as she can without compromising her curvaceous figure too much.

She ends up finishing her degree for Political Science when she isn't training or memorizing a SHIELD/Avenger handbook, and then finds out she's to be enrolled at the George Washington University in Washington D.C. come Fall for the pre-FBI program. She has no idea why they want her to attend GWU, but when she realizes it's just because SHIELD and the Avengers need a plant in every government division, she reluctantly agrees. She had brought up the fact that a senior agent would be best suited to be their plant, but they immediately had an answer for her- _"All senior agents can be traced back to SHIELD. Fresh faces can't."_

So Darcy trains and then trains some more, and soon finds herself at GWU. She finds herself in a private dorm room and soon realizes that every dorm on her floor is a single. She has to tone down her personality as to not draw too much attention, but quickly finds herself settling in fairly easily.

Orientation goes well, and she quickly weeds out those she can possibly get to know and which ones to steer clear of.

But, by far, the most interesting individual has been trainee Stilinski. He's her dorm neighbor and has a bit of a spastic personality, but he's wickedly smart when he puts forth the effort. He also has a bit of a talking problem and doesn't really know how to tone down the volume of his voice when secluded in his own room, but Darcy finds she likes that about the kid. It's actually pretty refreshing when in a program for future hard-asses.

* * *

Darcy secludes herself in her dorm with two boxes of pizza, a liter of Mountain Dew- _she's earned the right to a cheat day_ \- and mountains of study material for the upcoming big test of hers. She easily balances eating with studying, making sure not to drop sauce on anything vital, and studies until the beginnings of a headache urge her to take a break.

After popping a few ibuprofen, Darcy cleans up a bit and stretches across her bed to relax for an hour. However, the muffled ramblings of her neighbor keep her pretty entertained.

She knows his stress should not amuse her, but it does and she can't feel sorry about it. At least not for long.

He says some of the most interesting things, but it's only when she hears the words _werewolf_ and _monster of the week_ does she realize that something might be really wrong. It's not the first time she's heard him have a freak out, but this one seems way worse if his rising voice and speed at which he's talking is anything to go by. Being stressed in college is a right of passage, but this is surpassing normal school stress. This is bordering breakdown territory if he's getting squeaky over werewolves, and Darcy will not sit back and watch one of the most promising trainees flunk out.

Quickly climbing to her feet, Darcy pulls on a sweater over her threadbare graphic shirt and exits her room. Taking less than ten steps to reach her neighbor's door, she doesn't think twice about quickly rapping on it. His muffled voice immediately ceases and then the door is yanked open, trainee Stilinski standing there and looking surprised to have a visitor.

"The walls in this building are really thin and I can hear you having mental breakdowns all the time," she blurts. Stilinski looks gobsmacked at being addressed so bluntly and Darcy, horrified, winces. "So I could have phrased that a little better, but now it's out there." She shrugs. "Are you okay?"

"I- I- uh, yes?" He stammers. Darcy snorts and Stilinski seems to relax a bit, and it's then Darcy notices his hand holding a cell phone up to his ear. "Uh, Scott? I'll talk to you later, man."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Darcy quickly apologizes as he pockets his phone, a rather amiable smile lighting up his features. And if Darcy had been a few years younger, Stilinski would most definitely be her type. "I didn't mean to- I mean I did, but I didn't know you were on the phone."

"No, it's fine," he assures her. "It's good to know someone's got my back in case I ever do have a.. mental _breakdown_ , was it?" He chuckles.

Darcy groans in embarrassment. "I really am sorry," she apologizes again. "I've done the whole college experience before and the mental breakdowns usually come before someone flunks or drops out. And you- you're kind of one of the best trainees in our class, so I didn't want to see that happen."

"One of the best? Not _the_ best?"

"Pft. Keep dreaming," Darcy immediately scoffs. "You gotta beat me to earn that spot, Stilinski."

Stilinski laughs and leans against his door jamb. "Stiles. Stilinski is reserved for my old Lacrosse Coach or Agent Suarez and Agent Thompson."

"What the hell is a Stiles?"

Stiles, himself, laughs and Darcy chuckles along with him, her brow then furrowing a moment later and her grin slowly falling. "Wait. _Stiles Stilinski_? Who names their kid Stiles Stilinski?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's actually _M_. Stilinski, but it's a Polish mouth full so my parents took to calling me Stiles since I couldn't pronounce it when I was little."

"Oh. Okay then. I'm Darcy, by the way. Nice to officially meet you."


End file.
